


family made and family found

by wozorb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, M/M, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozorb/pseuds/wozorb
Summary: After Etheria is saved, Adora and Catra must settle into their new life on Bright Moon, trying to rebuild what Horde Prime broke. Everything should be perfect, but Catra feels like something is missing.The Best Friend Squad go on a mission to find out where Catra came from and who her family is.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 29





	family made and family found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! A short intro to this new fic which is all about Catra trying to fit in and find her family! Also lots of fluff and love between Catra and Adora

Catra sat on the tallest spire of the Bright Moon castle, looking at the night sky; the sparkling of the stars and planets could keep her attention for hours. On Hordak's ship the only solace she found were the stars. Hordak and his clones sneered at the expanse of space, seeing it only as the broken planets they'd left behind, but Catra thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Well, second most beautiful.

Turning to the sleeping woman beside her, she smiled softly. Adora's blonde hair fanned out on the cool metal beneath her supine body. Her mouth agape, a pool of drool was beginning to form.

Catra scoffed, "idiot," she muttered, while brushing a hand over her cool cheek. Adora had climbed up to Catra after waking up and discovering her gone at 3am. She'd fallen asleep a few moments later, but Catra appreciated her presence regardless. It was nice not to be alone, especially when she got in these moods.

She never said anything, but Adora could always tell when something was weighing on her. These days she felt pretty good; with Shadow Weaver gone, and the war over, the only fighting she did now was with herself. She didn’t know if she would she ever be able to move on from the pain of the past two decades. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one that still hurt from everything that had happened. The other members of the Best Friend Squad were always so annoyingly upbeat. Everybody in Bright Moon was annoyingly upbeat. Only Adora could ever relate to the mood swings that overcame her suddenly, recognizing when she needed space to process an unanticipated memory.

Today had started out well, with meetings to discuss how to rehabilitate the planet from Hordak’s many years of terror. Scorpia was back in the Fright Zone trying to clean up her kingdom, but the rest of the princesses were direction from Bright Moon. They met every month to coordinate cleanup efforts. Catra normally looked forward to these meetings, but this month felt different.

This month it just reminded her that she didn’t have a home or a past or a family. She didn’t need a kingdom, or to be a princess. She just wanted to know she came from a place and from people. She’d heard that Etheria had once been full of beings like her before the Horde, but they’d all gone underground when shit got bad. She didn’t know how that had happened and she’d still gotten left on the surface.

She hunched her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her knees.

It felt like somebody must have gone out of their way to get rid of her. That weight of sadness got heavier in her chest. She hated feeling sad, so she punched the spire instead. Letting the rage get rid of the sorrow.

“What!” Adora woke up with a start, “For the Honor of-“

“No! Adora, wait,” Catra said, reaching out to touch Adora’s shoulder. “It’s fine, dummy.”

“Where am I?” Adora replied, bewilderment on her face. She often forgot waking up and following Catra.

Catra scowled, “did you sleep climb the tower again?”

“Noooo,” Adora said, “but maybe, yes?”

With a huff and an eye roll Catra muttered, “If you don’t kill yourself first, then I’ll kill you.”

“Well it’s not my fault I can’t be without you, darling.” Adora poked Catra in the side, eliciting a smile from the other girl.

Catra leaned into Adora’s shoulder.

“So, what’s bothering you?” Adora questioned. 

The quiet settled around them like a comforting blanket before Catra spoke. Looking at the stars she said said quietly, “I feel restless. Like something inside me can’t settle down.”

Catra faltered, and Adora squeezed her shoulder. 

“I feel at peace, when it’s just me and you.” Turning, Catra looked intensly at Adora, her voice rising, “When we get to pretend that nobody else exists, then I relax and I know I’m ok. I can be happy.”

She slumped, examining her hands, “outside of our bubble I don’t feel all the way real.”

Adora pulled her girlfriend into her. “I’m so sorry Catra. That must be a terrible feeling.”

Sniffling, the other girl nodded. 

“Do you know why?” Adora gently inquired and was rewarded a vehement head shake.

She did know why, at least partly, but the embarrassment of such a childish wish made her cheeks burn. Sure, people love their families, but Catra didn’’t need people. Adora was the only exception. 

“Come on, baby.” Adora took Catra’s hand and gently tugged her in the direction of bed. “Let’s try and get some sleep.”

Catra grimaced. 

“We’ll keep the windows open, and I’ll even scratch your head.” Teasingly, Adora pulled Catra’s head down and aggressively rubbed her hair while the magicat screeched and tried to wriggle away. 

“Ok! Ok ! You win, Adora!” Catra gasped, staggering away and regaining her poise like a cat that had just missed its prey. “We can go inside.”

Adora flashed a goofy smile and took off running, “Last one in is a big fat loser!” She called over her shoulder. 

A few moments later the girls lay in bed together. With the windows open, the night breeze blew the gauzy curtains into the room. Catra’s head lay on Adora’s chest; she could hear the steady beating of her hearts reminding her she was alive. She looked at Adora’s pale hand, clasped in hers, and gave it a gently kiss.

Everything, in this moment, was perfect. All she ever wanted was lying right here in her arms. 

Yet, something was missing.


End file.
